IBC-6 Palo, Leyte Schedule
Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4:15 am - : Mon: Bitag: The New Generation (replay) : Tue: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (replay) : Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (replay) : Thurs: Forum ni Randy (replay) : Fri: Lingkod Kapinoy (replay) : 5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (LIVE) : 6 am – Ratsada (Allan Amistoso) (LIVE) (IBC-6 Palo) : 7 am – Gios Leyteno (Marlon Tano) (LIVE) (IBC-6 Palo) : 8 am – Morning Kris : 9 am – A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon) (Chito Morante and Jam Moron) (LIVE) (IBC-6 Palo) : 10 am – Straight Talk (Roy Moraleta) (LIVE) (IBC-6 Palo) : 11 am – KapinoyLand : 11:30 am – Liboy Karahibot (Thor Babar and Hector Go) (LIVE) (IBC-6 Palo) : 12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) : 2 pm – Music and Jam (Izzy Beronio and Mira Veridiano) (LIVE) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (IBC-6 Palo) : 3 pm – Birada (Mark Morallos and Aina Dondoyano) (LIVE) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (IBC-6 Palo) : 4 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (LIVE) : 4:30 pm – Saberkada : 5 pm – Express Balita Leyte (LIVE) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (IBC-6 Palo) : 5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) : 6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? : 8:30 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell : 9:15 pm – Rapunzel : Mon-Thurs : 10 pm – A New Leaf : 10:30 pm – Sic O'Clock News : Friday : 10 pm – DMZ TV Non-Stop (LIVE) : 11 pm – News Team 13 (LIVE) : 11:45 pm – : Mon: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa : Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas : Wed: Forum ni Randy : Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy : Fri: Bitag: The New Generation : 12:30 am – The Jon Santos Show : 1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Saturday : 5 am – El Shaddai : 6:30 am – Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema : 8 am – Go Leyte (IBC-6 Palo) : 8:30 am – Sailor Moon Crystal : 9 am – NBA (live via satellite) : 11 am – Cooltura : 11:30 am – ASK (Aktingan, Sayawan, at Kantahan) TV : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm – Bida si Raval : 7:45 pm – Iskul Bukol : 8:30 pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : 9:30 pm – T.O.D.A.S. : 10:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend : 10:45 pm – IBCinema : 12:30 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Sunday : 4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade : 6 am – Family TV Mass : 7 am – What's Up Doc? : 8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants : 8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents : 9 am – Kamen Rider Build : 9:30 am – Chinatown TV : 10:30 am – Battle of the Brains : 11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) : 2 pm – Manny Pacquiao presents Blow By Blow : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm – Tasya Fantasya : 7:45 pm – Born to be a Superstar : 8:45 pm – Dingdong n' Lani : 9:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 10:15 pm – Sunday Sinemaks : 12:15 am to 1:45 am – El Shaddai : with IBC Newsbreak Leyte (hourly news update) See also *Mobile Uploads (Mark Morallos) | Facebook